sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Ebony Bladesman (Episode)
Elenai Elenai and Mikael slow down from an argument over whether or not she should go after Tieken and if he'd tell her where he was. They go to sleep on it and in the middle of the night, Elenai has a nightmare. In the nightmare, it is midnight and there are no stars out. The only light is from the moon. Elenai finds herself walking alone in the wood and a strange unnatural portal opens in front of her. Slowly, Elwood, her father, emerges from it. She watches as he absorbs the portal into his backhand and flings the energy in a dangering way to warp her. The Sprite appears to save her, blocking the energy and speaking to Elwood. The events that occur afterward are the same that happened on the day Kenlow banished Elwood to the Hells and turned him into a Daera. Except instead of Kenlow in the dream, it is the Sprite. Elenai wakes up from the night terrors and yells out to the Sprites. The Sprite emerges, aware of her dream and it's awakening frightens Mikael awake. He watches as the two fight about the dream and Elenai accuses the Sprite of banishing her father. The Sprite clears the air but lies and says the Archangels banished him instead of Kenlow. Elenai lingers on something Elwood said. "They're not safe." The Sprite tell her it is nothing and they vanish. She is worried. Before she ponders it any longer, she passes out and Mikael rushes over. When they wake up, Elenai explains how Elwood is her father and how Kenlow mentored her. Mikael is upset about the Elwood part, but fascinated endearingly by the Hogo-sha (Kenlow) part. As everyone in Yatan looks up to Hogo-sha as the father of the Sento. She leaves to wash up afterward but is attacked by the Ebony Bladesman. Later on, the Grove comes alive as they begin to leave and Elenai runs to leave Mikael. She gathers courage and the Sprite gives her a tool from her past for her to kill it, saving Mikael. They then leave. Skylar accompanies Diton, which together accidentally run into Elenai and Mikael again. Times * June 30th 336 and 31st Characters * Elenai Cherra * Mikael Kozine * Ebony Hasuke * Lance * Skylar Mononobe * Diton Manull Trivia * Kyr'ish val n on tes yon ovox: gets rid of Sprites * Etzie berries are super sweet blue berries that look identical to Juniper berries. * Yatan has been undergoing a transition through industrialization, creating trains and other such early technologies. Minori Laina and Minori find the spot they have been searching for, the spot where Rita said they encountered Elenai and Tieken. It takes about 3 minutes, but Minori connects to mana residue and brings them to the polar end of the warp to continue the track. They continue onwards, and for the next five days, they interact little. Minori has to go at a slow pace with his Kagami to keep up the tracking. That day, they run into a new person: Endro. Times * June 7th 336 * June 12th 336 Characters * Minori Hasuke * Laina Akamine * Endro Trivia * The way warping works is that a person's body travels through an alternate dimension, nicknamed the Warp World, and their body travels a small distance inside of it. This equates to a much larger distance in the real world, allowing them to move large distances instantly by hopping dimensions. The user has no awareness inside the dimension, instead, they focus on a point and unknowingly cross dimensions. * Techniques leave mana particles that are left forever acting as the technique until they fade away. Minori was able to track Kaylen's warping technique from many days ago and find out where it leads to. * Commonly, in a group warp, participants make a certain handsign to join it and to protect themselves. Laina did so with Minori. * Further a warp technique goes, the more complex the hand sign is needed to channel their body into the Warp World for longer. Also, different people have different limits to a distance. * Menda-ki: A support Sento-ki. They specialize in lending and siphoning, thus transferring, mana. They also are adept at using healing and other supportive techniques. Quotes * "Is that anyway to treat my friends?" - Lance to Ebony